


Back in time

by Ynius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto and Sarada travel back in the time when team seven was alive. They don't want anyone to discover this, but it's just not possible to keep a secret with the two children. What will team seven say when they see their childern from the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Language not first. Comment if you want.

It happened so fast, that if Boruto and Sarada blinked, they would have missed everything. One second in the room of the scrolls in the hokage tower, ane jutsu later, in the middle of konoha training gound 7. Only it wasn't their Konoha. It was...  _older._

"Ow! Sarada, you're ok?"

"Yeah...i think so...Boruto? You think it worked?"

"Well...i think that if you get off me, i could see something. Not that your fat or something, but it hurts if someone stays on your back."

"Oh, sorry Boruto! You're alright?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, i think it worked."

"You're sure?"

"If i can see who we wanted to see in our front, then i'm sure it worked."

* * *

Team 7 was training like usual on their ground when suddenly a poof was heard and smoke was seen. Kakashi-sensei looked from his book and told his team to prepare for whatever it was.

"Ow! Sarada you're ok?" A boy's voice was heard from the smoke, which began to disappear, revealing two children. A blonde boy and a brunete girl.

'Hm? They look similar with my cute students, don't they? Especially the boy...' thought Kakashi.

It's look like Sasuke, Sakura and surprising even Naruto noticed this.

They listened closely at the strange pair about something working and something weird that the boy- Boruto as they found out- said.

"If i can see who we wanted to see in our front, then i'm sure it worked."

'Oh? So the boy wanted to meet somebody from this team?'

"Hey! Who are you two?!" shouted Naruto who was the first one to wake up. At his voice, the rest of them put their kunai in their place, relaxing a bit.

"W-well...i don't think that you're gonna belive me if i told you..." said Boruto sheepishing, with a hand behind his head.

"Boruto! It worked!! I'm so happy! Now we can learn more about our parents! Especially daddy." Sarada shouted, happy shaking Boruto's shoulders.

"I suggest you to answer Naruto's question. But i also want to know something else. Why does that girl over there looks like Sasuke and Sakura, and you with Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei! Right. We haven't meet in this period. Pleased to meet you. I'm from future. My name is Uchiha Sarada!"

For five seconds nobody said anything. Boruto looked like he's having an feud inside his head between laughing and crying. Sarada looked happy and a little timid. Kakashi had his poker mask cracking a little. Naruto looked confused. Sakura was hiperventilating. Sasuke was shocked.

He was able to say a single word.

"What...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What...?"

"Sarada! You can't say this from no where! You don't know if they will belive us!"

"Boruto, baka! Then what would you say?!"

 _Oh, gosh. There is Naruto-sama and otou-san too!! And mother was just soo cute!_ Thought Sarada who began to fangirl in her head.

* * *

In Team 7's heads everyone, well maybe except Kakashi was confused.

"Uchiha...? But it can't be.... Itachi killed all of them.... right?" Asked lost Sasuke no one in particular.

"Time travel, huh?" Mused Kakashi not at all scared by this fact.

"Uchiha? What? And that boy doesn't look like Naruto?" Murmured nervous looking Sakura looking from the strange pair and her team.

"Well...i don't really understand what is happening, but time travel? How awesome that sounds?! But....that boy looks familiar....is it his voice?" Wondered Naruto who was beside Kakashi-sensei the most relaxed of all his teammates.

Meanwhile the time traveling pair kept bickering and shouting at each other.

"*cought* Well, now can we go back to our answers? Sarada-chan, right? I understand that youve come from the future. I know a person who did that too a lot. Even is a second or two. But who is that boy? And what do you mean that you are an Uchiha?" Said Kakashi taking out again his porn and begining to read from the last paragraph he was reading before this mess.

"Ah, yes. I am indeed an Uchiha. If you don't belive me by my black hair and eyes, then i can just show you my Sharingan."

"Please do."

After confirming that Sarada has indeed the Sharingan, Sasuke still wasn't happy.

"If you are really from the future, the whose daughter are you? The only Uchiha left alive are me an Itachi."

"Your, of course, otou-san. Uncle Itachi has been death for a long time before you even married mom."

"Itachi is dead?" Asked stupifieted Sasuke. While that brought a sense of satisfaction, it also gave him a feeling of dread.

"Yes..." answered a little sad Sarada. Boruto who was behind her took her hand and squeezed hard enough for her to aknowledge him.

"And whose your mother?" Asked excitated Sakura. She could see some of similarites between her and Sarada-chan.

"Haruno Sakura." 

A dead silence kicked in and all of them had a moment to registrate what just had been said.

"Ehhh?!" Everyone, yes, even Kakashi were shocked. Naruto not so much because he give up on her. But he still was shocked.

"And you, boy?" Asked Kakashi quiqly to change the subject. Really, this was so much more fun than his book.

"..." Boruto murmured something that only Naruto who was close enough heard.

"Boruto! Say louder!" Scolded Sarada. Really, the mother and the daughter had too much in common.

"Boruto...Uzumaki..." he said loud enough this time for the whole team to hear this time. Boruto kept his head bowed low, as if afraid of rejection.

Naruto was at a coin throw to remain without eyes. He was truly shocked. He...had a family...? He could cry at this moment.

But of course his discret teacher just had to intrerupt.

"Ok. I heard enough. I'm going to the hokage. The rest of you play nice and dont fight."

He ditched them. He dared to run away.

Sarada knew about Boruto and his father and wanted to give them a little space, so she took her mother and father's arm and lead them away, telling them that it's not their place to intrerupt.

An awkward silence. 

After a few minutes, Naruto leaned on his future son and asked with a broken voice:

"I have a family...?"

"Y-yes. Me, Himawari-my sister, and my mom. Even if you always tell me that the village is it too your family. As a hokage you always think that."

"H-hokage..? I am hokage? The sixth?"

"No. The seventh."

"Ha. Haha. Hahahaha!" Naruto embraced his son and cried while laughed.

Boruto didn't said anything and just hugged him back.

* * *

Team ten, eight and Team Gai walked toward team 7 training ground because they felt a different chakra source from there, so they went to investigate.

What welcomed them was a weird scene.

Naruto and a unknow familiar boy talked animated and Sasuke, Sakura and another unknow girl talked quietly. Their sensei wasnt there. 

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai wondered what happened.

Naruto was the first to notice them.

"Hey, everyone!" He shouted.

Shikamaru imediatly noticed the similarites between Naruto and the boy, and the girl and Sakura and Sasuke.

"Guess what?! These guys came from the future!"

"What? Naruto, are you alright in the head?"asked Kiba kidding.

Naruto didn't take the insult at heart,  but Boruto did.

"Hey! No one insults my dad!"

Silence....

Hinata was blushing confused. Kiba blinked. Shino remained stoick. Team ten had similar reaction. The same was with team gai.

Then...a poof was heard.

"Onii-chan?" Asked a girly voice from within the smoke screen. Then it revealed a little Hyuuga girl with two scars on each of her cheeks.

That girl shouted: "Ah, Papa! Mama! Then rushed to hug her brother, Naruto and....Hinata.

Everyone blinked. Kakashi appared in a smoke poof with Tsunade and Shizune with Tonton a few seconds after the little girl showed up.

Boruto exclamaition was heard by everyone of them, but only Naruto recognized the name. It was her little daughter name.

"Himawari!"

Ehhhhhhh?!

Hinata fainted and Naruto blushed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Himawari!"

"Ehhh?!"

"Then! This is my daughter?!"

"Ha...yes... Himawari, get off of Mama."

"Onii-chan! Why are mama and papa so small? And Sakura-nee-san too."

"You traveled in time. My siter entered the scrolls room! Why?!"

"Welll....i was bored. And i wanted to find you."

"So you used Byakugan?!"

"Yes" said honestly with a shiny smile.

"He? So you are my daughter? You really are cute. Here, give your papa another hug!"

"Yeey!!!"

"Wait just a damn second! Screamed Ino. "If these two are your children, then who is her?!" Asked furiosly Ino pointing at Sarada who was still talking with Sakura and Sasuke.

"Me? Uchiha Sarada. My papa is Uchiha Sasuke and my mom is Haruno Sakura."

"...NOOOOOOO!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THAT MEANS THAT FOREBOARD WILL MARRY SASUKE-KUN?!"

"Yes."

"But but! Aunt Ino, you too will find someone who will love you!"

"Eh?! Who?!"

"Umm...you all still haven't met him."

Tsunade took this moment as a clue for making her presence known.

"Ahem! So i understood the most part. But, i haven't heard one thing that i want to hear. Who is enough of an idiot of an Hokage to leave children in the scrolls room?"

"Papa!" Shouted with glee Himawari still in a stong hug with her father.

"Aha. So that expains. NARUTO!"

"What are you screaming at me, baa-chan?! I'm still not the Hokage!"

Hinata meanwhile got nursed by Kurenai-sensei and Shino. Kiba went to bawl.

"Oi, Naruto! Explain thinghs crearly!"

"Haa? I said didn't i? The travelled through time."

"That doesn't explain nothing! Why did they come back?!"

"Because Sarada wanted too." Said bluntly Boruto. Said Sarada blushed and hid herself behind her father arm.

"Buuut.... papa wasn't home. Never. He wrote me and mom a few letters, and he showed only two or three times. And mom won't say anything. The villagers too. The only patern figure i have is the Nanadaime-sama whom i respect with my whole being. But he is Boruto and Himawari's dad. And like my father, he is a little insensive about his family. And so we entered the scrolls room and searched the time travel jutsu. And Boruto, you too wanted to know more about your father. Thats why you agreed!"

"That's not true! While i know that my father is busy with the village, he loves me and Himawari and mom dearly. He says so before we go to sleep everynight!"

"Then why you agreed to come back with me?!"

"Because Uncle Sasuke entrusted your safety in my hands!"

"Papa...did?"

"Yes. Before the exam. While he trained me."

"Wait, Sasuke trained you?! What was i doing?!"

"You were with the kazekage. And raikage. And mizukage. And tsuchikage."

"Ehhh? But wasn't that boring?"

"You said it was."

"Yosh! I promise to teach you rasengan!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! But my rasengan isn't finished yet. I know!"

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to the future me. If my word is given, i will never take it back. "

But after the letter was given to Boruto, another smoke poof was heard and seen.

"Another one?" Asked tired Shikamaru. "So troublesome." 

"Ok so first we have to find them and be sure they are safe."a mature voice said.

Hinata woke up.

"Hai. But where are we?" Asked a second voice.

"Not in the village?"

Sakura peaked her ears.

"We have to find them. Knowing the three of them they probably already found us."

Sasuke couldn't belive his eyes.

The rest wasn't better. In front of them stood four adults. They were the older versions of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Mama! Papa!" Shouted the three children.

"Hmm? Oh, Sasuke, you were right. They did find us, right?" Said Older Naruto looking concerned at his wife. She saw Neji. That wasn't good.

"Yo! We have come back for our children!"

For the second time, they shouted confused, Hinata fainted, and the rest were on the side, looking amused.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo! We came back to get our children!"

"Don't "Yo!" Me! That's Kakashi's work. Now, please explain. You are the Nanadaime?" Asked Tsunade angry.

Himawari run to her mother and hugged her grinning happly. Sarada and Boruto stood back, ashamed of what they've done.

"Oh! Baa-chan! Glad to see you! Kakashi-sensei too! Well... someone had to take Kakashi-sensei's mantle, right?"

"Me? I was the rokudaime? What possessed me to accept that?!"

"Welll....baa-chan drunk can be pretty convincing. At least so i know. I am not affected in the least by her."

"Next question. How-why did you let two gennins in the scrolls room?!"

"That....wasn't supposed to happen. Really. I was ocuppated with paperwork, and the children asked to be let inside the office beside the scrolls room. And i let them. That's all i know. After that, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke came to tell me that the they can't find the kids. We searched them in the office, but they weren't there. So we assumed that they let themselfs in the scrolls room. We found a scroll that i made wide open so we went after them. The end."

"I understand. Now, Boruto, was it? You went in our time for you to understand your father?"

"Yes... i mean! Even if he loves us and all, if he doen't spend time with me and Himawari, it has no meant..."

"Oi! Older me!" Shouted the younger Naruto.

"Yes, younger me?"

"This is my letter. In here i swear that i will teach Boruto Rasengan. So you better do it!"

"Yes. Yes."

"P-papa? Are you mad?" Asked Sarada in a small voice still half hidden behind Boruto.

"No. I am not mad. I am just glad that you arrived at this time."

"What do you mean?" Asked the younger Sasuke.

"He means that at this time you were still sane. Well, sane in your vocabulary." Intrerupted Naruto-the older.

"Sane? That means that something will happen to Sasuke-kun?" Asked worried Sakura.

"No, no, my dear. Well, a little. But everything will be alright."

'Yeah, after four years AND a war' thought the future versions grimly.

"As i said, i'm sorry-"

"Ah, leave it. We all know that you love us greatly and won't do it again." Intrerupted again Naruto.

"A-ano...." said quietly Hinata the younger. "Can i talk w-with the older me?"

"Of course. Lets go."

Both Hinata went a little deeper in the forest.

"Will me and N-Naruto-kun really marry?"

"Yes. Boruto qnd Himawari are the proof. Don't worry. Be a little more agressive in trying to get his attention. Be glad that this Naruto still doesn't has fangirls."

"A-agressive?!"

"Oi, Hinata! We have to go!" Shouted Naruto.

"As last words. Sasuke, don't go rouge. I had a hell hard time to bring you back. Younger me. Train harder and talk more with our tendant. He is felling a little lonely. 13 years inside a boy with no means to get out can make someone more than cranky. Sakura, study medicinal jutsu. Baa-chan, i leave all of the to you. Kakashi-sensei, be ready for hell in some years. Rest of you, train harder, speak louder and be prounder! You are konoha shinobi, for God's sake. As jiji said, you carry the flame of konoha!"

"Naruto, leave them to their future. We are going back." Said Sasuke stealing a glance at the younger him. He leaned back toward him and whispered.

"Treat Naruto and Sakura better. Save karin, juugo and suigetsu from orochimaru. Have fun still you can. Don't kill Itachi. Danzo is at fault. Get Tsunade to investigate him. Tell Itachi that i love him and hate him for making me kill him in my time."

Not a second later, the travellers in time poofed and went back in their time. Behind, they left a new future. More safe and better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the grand finale, my people. Hope you enjoyed this story and go ahead to check my others stories. As Kaito Kid would say: "See you, next illusion!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
